Project PriPara Runway: Coords no Kogeki!
Project PriPara Runway: Coords no Kogeki! is a Wiki Event and the second competitive wiki event. The event involves users creating coords by mixing up official coords and their own original designs. The event started on July 20th. The winner was DivinitasX, Winner of Project PriPara Runway 1. Rules There are several rules in this wiki event: *Everyone must follow the theme and demands listed in the Round. *Users cannot use coord pieces from the same coord or re-colors of the same coord unless otherwise stated. *Users cannot use the same top and bottom (for 2 piece coords) or dress and shoes (for dress coords) as their fellow competitor. *If a coord piece is used twice, it can no longer be used in the round unless otherwise stated. *Users will have 3 days to create their coord under the theme and demands. *Users at points will be allowed to hand draw their entries. They must supply the coord name and their username on the hand drawn entry. It is recommended that users take pictures of their entries rather then scanning them. (This rule is currently being discussed by the Judging Committee) *All users must now post their entires in a special coordbox created for the competition. If a user doesn't post in an image, if the coord box isn't the correct size, or if the text is incorrect then the user will lose points *Users cannot edit their entries once posted or their entry will be disqualified *The winner will earn a custom Personalized Event Ticket with complete say in the design. 2nd and 3rd will get mini Personalized Event Tickets and all competing users have the right to a special participation userbox. *Coords cannot be replicated in future rounds (Say user A made a coord in round 2 that User C wants to use in round 10, they are not allowed to or their entry is disqualified) *Users will get their scores and comments for the round sometime after the round is over *There is NO TOLERANCE for anger, passive aggressiveness, or rude comments regarding entires, scores, or judge comments. If users showcase any of these actions then their punishment will depend on your reaction from a warning to immediate disqualification. Process Each round will go for 3 days and the next round will immediately start the next day. Judges will release their scores and comments sometime after the round is over. Judging Judging will be done by Mikitty092393 and RibbonMaster. Users are judged in 3 categories *Concept: Does the coord fit the theme/concept of the round and can it be worn if put into the situation? (Max points = 3) *Overall Coord: How does the coord look overall? (Max Points = 5) *Deductions: Will there be any deductions from your piece. If there are none then the user gains 2 points So the maximum amount of points a user can get is 10 points per round. However there will be deductions if the entry fits deny of the following: *Missing an Image (-2 points per missing image) *Incorrect Size (-2 points if the template is not the correct 150px size) *Incorrect Text (-1 point if the coord description text is incorrect, this does not mean misspells or typos but calling a coord piece by the incorrect name such as naming the Holic Trick Cyalume Dress the Baby Monster Cyalume Dress) *Editing the Entry (Immediate Disqualification for the round) *Deleting your previous entry and re-posting it edited (Immediate Disqualification for the round) Participating users *'Chrismh' *'Halo1081' *CandyMirei~Chan (Withdrawn) *'Hikaru Kinhana' *'Ivanly912' *'Alkamas' *'NightBellRose' *'MikuruMiracle' *'DivinitasX' *'Nattysakura' *Snowflakes519 (Withdrawn) *'Inuyasha-titan' *'Williukea' *'Animehime94' *Mindado (Withdrawn) Rankings #'DivinitasX = 303 (1st)' #'Chrismh = 295 (2nd)' #'Nattysakura = 273 (3rd)' #Halo1081 = 270 #Ivanly912 = 268 #NightBellRose = 259 #MikuruMiracle = 233 #Inuyasha-titan = 219 #Williukea = 214 #Alkamas = 210 #Animehime94 = 189 #Hikaru Kinhana = 75 Rounds Round 1 *Theme: Users must create a Royal or Formal School Uniform *Demands: Dresses/Tops cannot have Ties, Ribbons, or Bows on them plus + must use at least 1 piece from Baby Monster. *Host: Mikitty092393 Round 2 *Theme: Users must create a Punk Rock look. *Demands:Holid Trick, Holic Trick Classic, and Baby Monster cannot be used + 1 Twinkle Ribbon and 1 Candy Alamode Piece must be used. *Host: RibbonMaster Round 3 *Theme: Users must create coords themed around each idols role in a Vampire movie. *Demands:Users must pick a role, create coords matching the number of idols, and follow all demands listed there. Additionally the Silk Vampire Coord cannot be used at all and all coords will be judged as 1 cohesive group. **Vampire Princesses Group = Laala/Leona/Fuwari ***Make 3 coords for each of the idols and clearly state who the coord is for. ***Black must be somewhere in the coord but not the dominate color ***No Bows can be on the coord except as an accessory (even small bows or bow shaped pins count check the coord descriptions if your unsure.) ***Twinkle Ribbon must be used in your coords only as the accessory ***No Pink can be used ANYWHERE in the coord. **Vampire Hunters = Dorothy/Mikan ***Make 2 coords for each of the girls and clearly state who the coord is for ***No skirts/dresses/pants. You can only use shorts. ***Fortune Party must be used in both coords only as an top and both coords must used the same Top ***Silky Heart cannot be used at all ***The coords must use Boots and both girls need to have the same pair of boots. ***The bottoms and accesories must be different on both girls ***The accesory must be a hat or mini hat **Vampire Queens = Faruru/Sophie/Aroma ***Make 3 coords for each of the girls and clearly state who the coord is for ***You may only use dresses. ***You must use Marionette Mu and it ONLY be used as the accessory ***You CANNOT use Holic Trick or Holic Trick Classic. ***A Crown or Tiara CANNOT be used. ***You must use heels, no boots/flats/or sandles. **Vampire Hunters = Shion/Hibiki ***Make 2 coords for each of the idols and clearly state who the coord is for ***Both coords must have pants/shorts involved, no skirts or dresses. ***Baby Monster must be used in both coords ONLY as shoes. ***A Hat must be the accessory (Mini hats do count) ***No bright colors are allowed. ***A Jacket must be the top. ***Coords must be designed for a Boy (Hibiki) and a Girl (Shion) **Vampire Servants = Ajimi/Mirei ***Make 2 coords for each of the girls and clearly state who the coord is for ***You cannot use a coord piece from any coord with the word ‘Maid’, “Tea Cup’, or ‘Fairytale’ in the title. ***Booth coords must have a Long sleeved top and a skirt and each piece (4 in total) must be from a different brand) (Ex. Mieri getting a baby monster top and twinkle ribbon bottom and Ajimi getting a fortune party top and holic trick bottom ***Candy Alamode must be used as the Accessories ***You cannot use mary jane shoes (shoes with basically a strap on the inset) or shoes with stockings/tights/socks. *Host: Mikitty092393 Round 4 *Theme: Users must create a Red Carpet look for Dressing Pafe *Demands: Users must make 2 coords, one for Leona OR Dorothy (choose one of the Twins) and one for Shion **Leona and Dorothy ***Dreaming Girl, Marionette Mu, Twinkle Ribbon, and RONI coord pieces are off limits ***Fortune Party must be used as a top, bottom, or dress ***Shoes are not allowed to have socks **Shion ***Dreaming Girl, Marionette Mu, Twinkle Ribbon, and RONI coord pieces are off limits ***Baby Monster must be used as a top, bottom, or dress ***No Hearts are allowed on the coord. *Host: RibbonMaster Round 5 *Theme: Create a coord around one of 3 selected RONI tops. *Demands: Users must choose either the RONI Fluffy Bolero, RONI Sparkly Pink Leopard Top, or the RONI Ronyi-chan Vest & T-Shirt to use as their top and build a coord around it. They must use another RONI piece in the coord but cannot use it as a bottom and can only use RONI twice in the coord (meaning only the top and either the shoes or accessory). Users are encouraged to be creative but those who use a top after it's been used 6 times will lose points. *Host: Mikitty092393 Round 6 *Theme: Create a devilish look for Mikan and an angelic look for Aroma. *Demands: Users need to create 2 coords, one for Mikan and one for Aroma, and follow those demands. **Mikan ***Users cannot use Holic Trick, Holic Trick Classic, or Baby Monster ***Users have to use Silky Heart at least once **Aroma ***Users cannot user Twinkle Ribbon, Silky Heart, or Dreaming Girl ***Users must use Holic Trick or Holic Trick Classic at least once *Host:RibbonMaster Round 7 *Theme: Create a ballet look inspired by Faruru *Demands: Users cannot use any pieces from the Silky White Swan Coord, White Swan Coord,and Silky Pink Swan Coord. No dresses, pants, shorts, boots, sandals, or sneakers can be used. Dark colors can't be used anywhere in the coord not even as a tiny detail and Marionette Mu must be somewhere in the coord. *Host:Mikitty092393 Round 8 *Theme: Create a beachy summer look *Demands: No pants, socks, or long sleeves can be used. *Host:RibbonMaster Round 9 *Theme: Pick one of the listed Hello! Project units and create 2 coords base don the demands and the song chosen. *Demands: *Team Morning Musume **Song: Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game **Users must create 2 looks: One mature outfit to dance in and the other must be an elegant look. **Marionette Mu CANNOT be used at all in the coords **Dreaming Girl cannot be used for the Elegant Coord **Holic Trick and Holic Trick Classic can only be used as accessories *Team MiniMoni **Song:Minimoni Jankenpyon! + Minimoni The TV **Create two coord looks: one for performing Minimoni Jankenpyon! and the other to work at the Minimoni Cafe from Minimoni The TV. **Candy Alamode and Fortune Party CANNOT be used anywhere in the performance coord **A food item must be incorporated somewhere in the Minimoni cafe coord. **RONI must be used somewhere in the coord *Team C-ute **Song: Dance de Bakoon! **Users must create 2 perfect similar looks for the Dance de Bakoon Dance. **Both coords cannot use the same pieces **Cyalume Coords cannot be used **Boots are the only footwear that can be used *Team S/Mileage **Song: Yumemiru Fifteen **You will be creating 2 looks: a White coord and a Black coord. **The coords MUST include a Mini-skirt (during that period it was S/Mileage’s signature) so no dresses, shorts, or pants **The black coord cannot contain any light colors and the White coord cannot contain any dark colors. **Both looks must incorporate heels or boots with a heel on it. Also there can be no socks or stockings. *Host:Mikitty092393 Round 10 *Theme: Create 2 coords based on a school club of the users choice. *Demands: *Host:RibbonMaster Round 11 *Theme: Create 3 coords for a Tv Special *Demands: Create 3 coord based on the individual demands *Team Magical Girl Special(SoLaMi Smile) **Create 3 cohesive (coords that arn't ideintial but all work together and go together) coords for Laala, Mirei, and Sophie **Each Girl's coord must have at least 1 major piece (top/bottom) from their preferred brand **The coords must have Skirts or dresses, no Pants or Shorts. **You cannot use sandals, sneakers, or heels/pumps. You may only use flats or Boots (However you may use boots that have high heels). **Each Girl has a different role and type. Also Each girl has a certain brand they cannot use ***Laala is the Anti-Hero and cannot use Holic Trick ***Mirei is the Serious Hero and cannot use Fortune Party ***Sophie is the Silly Villian and cannot use Baby Monster **You cannot use Dreaming Girl, Marionette Mu, Prism Stone, or Pretty Rhythm **Give each girl a Magical Girl name and power *Team Super Hero Special (Dressing Pafe) **You must create 3 cohesive (coords that arn't ideintial but all work together and go together) coords for Shion, Dorothy, and Leon **Each girl must have one have one peice from thier prefered brand and it can only be shoes or acessories **You must use Skirts or Shorts, no pants or dresses **Each girl takes on a role and they all have a brand they cannot use ***Shion's is the wacky over the top villian and cannot use Holic Trick ***Dorothy's is the news reporter always butting in that has to be rescued and cannot use Prism Stone ***Leona's is the shy but cute super hero and cannot use Twinkle Ribbon **You cannot use heels, flats, heeled boots, or sandals. You must use flat boots or sneakers **The accessory cannot be a ribbon **Give each girl a super heroine name and powe *Host:Mikitty092393 Round 12 *Theme:Create 3 coords for one of the units inspired by their product they are sponsering *Demands:Pick one of the units and make 3 coords based on their product and individual demands *SoLaMi Smile **Laala's Campaign/Capisce Chips! (Tomato flavored Potatoes Chips) ***No Twinkle Ribbon is allowed ***Yellow/Gold must be in the major part of the coord Red, Green, and White MUST be somewhere in the coord as well. ***A mini hat must be used as the accessory. ***Users must also use sandals (heeled or flat) in the coord. **Mirei's Campaign/Hop Step Gum! (Fruit flavored piece of Gum) ***No Candy Alameda is allowed ***Sneakers are the only footwear allowed ***The top/bottom/dress must be multicolored ***Cyalume Coords cannot be used **Sophie's Campaign/Rouge (Pickled Plum in a Make-up Compact packaging) ***No Holic Trick or Holic Trick Classic is allowed ***The major piece (top/bottom/dress) must be from either Marionette Mu or Dreaming Girl and shorts/pants cannot be used ***Red cannot be in the major piece (top/bottom/dress) ***(Sorry if this sounds complicated) Pick pants or shorts. These will NOT be used in the way you think they are. The pants/shorts will be used as Tights so image them as Tights (basically the pattern/print is being used which includes patches, please be creative with this). This will occupy one of the spots so if you are doing top/bottom then you cannot use an accessory but if you use a dress then you may use an accessory. Please put this into the 3rd slot of the coord box *Dressing Pafe **Shion's Campaign/Gogo Berry Cookies (Strawberry Black and White cookies) ***The accessory must be a bow ***Baby Monster cannot be used ***Black and White (btw we are counting Silver as white) must be the major colors in the coord but they cannot be together in a piece (ex. A black shirt and white skirt is okay but a shirt that has black, white, and other colors or black and white cannot be used. ***Pink must also be a major color in the coord and the pink can be paired with black or white **Dorothy's Campaign/Blueberry Max!! (Blueberry Donuts with a strong blueberry flavored frosting and filling and topped with candied blueberries) ***The accessory cannot be a ribbon ***Every single piece in the coord must have blue and the major piece (Top/bottom/dresses) must be majorly blue ***Fortune Party can only be used for shoes or accessories. ***Red cannot be anywhere in the coord! **Leona's Campaign/Softie Punch! (Cotten Candy with a strong strawberry kick) ***A ribbon must be the accessory ***Pink must be a major color throughout the coord and it must be in ALL of the pieces ***Twinkle Ribbon is forbidden to be used ***The coord must use Skirts or Dresses and all coords for Leona must include boots *Host:Mikitty092393 (Subbing for RibbonMaster) Round 13 *Theme:Create a coord based on a Evil (not magically evil) Popular School Girl and Dedicated Wannabe Minion *Demands:Borh coords must use the same brand for each slot + Mini Skirts, Sandals or Heels, an a bow for the accessory are required *Host:Mikitty092393 Round 14 *Theme:Create a date look for Fuwari that will impress Hibiki *Demands: Twinkle Ribbon must be the hair piece +Shorts cannot be used + Marionette Mu, Silky Heart, and Dreaming Girl cannot be used + One Baby Monster coord piece must be used. *Host:RibbonMaster Round 15 *Theme:Create 9 coords themed around a theme or your choice *Demands:Create 9 coords, one for Laala, Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy, Leona, Faruru, Mikan, and Aroma using a theme of the users choice. *Host:Mikitty092393 Bonus Rounds A new part of the event was added called "Bonus Rounds" and will be inserted randomly into the competition. Judging is different as users will be instead sorted into Tiers (Gold, Silver, and Bronze) with each representing a different point value to be added to thier overall score (Gold=5, Silver=3, Bronze=1.) Users must be entered in the current round before they can enter the Bonus Round. Bonus Round 1 *Held beside Round 4 *Users must create a coord based around a selected character from the horror franchise, Five Nights at Freddy's. The characters allowed are Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, The Puppet, and Spring Trap. *Users must name the coord after the animatronic they choose. *Coords must resemble the animatornic but not just replicate the suit. Bonus Round 2 *Held before Round 10 *Users must create coords based off of selected Social Media: **Facebook: No blue can be used **Twitter: No Wings or Feathers can be used **Vine: No Nature theme can be present. No Vines, Grass, Flowers, ect. **Instagram: The coord must have a Logo/Picture in the coord as a major part **MySpace: The theme of the coord must be retro **Tumblr: The coord must be activewear Bonus Round 3 *Held beside Round 14 *Users must make the ultimate coord for any idol! *The coord must be for one of the main characters except Hibiki or Ajimi and it must be clearly stated. Coords using existing pieces must use 2 pieces from the preferred brand of the idol while hand drawn entries must make a Cyalume coord. Category:Wiki Event